


Who Tells Your Story

by shehitslikeecstasy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shehitslikeecstasy/pseuds/shehitslikeecstasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader falls into the Marvel universe, being previously from the Supernatural world. This story follows their transition into a new universe and the relationships that form. Summarizing is hard. I'll be totally honest, this is horrifically self-indulgent, and we're seeing where it goes. There might be relationships (and even smut!) later, but in the meantime it's all about the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is This a Test?

**Author's Note:**

> So far this is the initial introduction and backstory. Have fun! (Hopefully!)

It was warm. Uncomfortably so, and getting warmer. Then it was like fire- no, actually fire- she was on fire, and falling. Quickly. She figured as much, anyway, and she knew she was gone, knew she left, she just didn't know where to. And then everything was dark.

*

“Did you secure it?”

“Well, yes.”

“‘Well’?”

“It's more of a her, sir.”

“Shit.”

“Heading towards you. The team isn't going to let this one out of their sight.”

“I can imagine. Report back with any changes.”

*

There was talking. All muffled, but it was definitely voices. And she was starting to-

“She's waking up.”

“It might be best if you wait outside, Cap.”

“All due respect, sir, but my team and I need some answers. You can't say this doesn't feel familiar.” Steve smiled weakly, shrugging his arms and watching the girl’s eyes flutter, trying to open.

Fury shrugged, “Depending on what she tells us, you might be a pretty good person to help her acclimate.”

 _Fury? Steve? Shit. Fuck. There's no way these people are who I'm thinking they are, right?_ She slowly opened one of her eyes, only to see Steve looking right at her.

“Fuck.” She basically gasped the word and immediately closed her eyes and opened them again, checking that she was really seeing what was in front of her.

Fury chuckled as Steve frowned, “I bet most in your position think that same thing when they wake up in a hospital room, but no one we’ve had to talk with has immediately said it.”

“No offense, sir, but I don't think you've ever met someone in my position. That sounded really obnoxious, but I promise it's true.”

“Sir? Do you know who I am?”

“I have a pretty good idea, yeah. And I know who he is too,” She motioned to Steve, “but I'm sure that's not as surprising.”

Fury eyed the girl skeptically, then walked to the door and motioned for someone to come inside. When he entered, she laughed.

“Do you know who this is too?” Fury asked.

She nodded yes. Fury cursed under his breath.

“I can already warn you that this is going to sound insane. Well, more than insane, but I'm afraid I can't think of a better word than that at the moment. But it's nice to meet you, Coulson.” She gave a weak smile and Steve knit his brows together.

“How do you know Coulson?”

She opened her mouth and closed it again almost immediately. “I honestly can't say that I have a great explanation for any of this. And it's a very long story.”

“Well let's start with who you are.” Fury motioned for her to continue talking.

She laughed, “That's the most complicated part. And I already know that you've all seen some things and can probably bring yourselves to believe in a lot, but-” she took a deep breath, “this one’s gonna be a stretch.”

Fury laughed without any real humor, “We’re ready whenever you are.”

“May as well get started then. Any of you know what a nephilim is?” They all stared blankly back at her. “Yeah, neither did I until a couple of years ago. As it turns out, I'm one of them- half human, half…”

“Half?” Steve asked, looking at her with intense curiosity.

“Angel.” She heaved a sigh that would have sounded over dramatic if she weren't so seriously drained. “Half human, half angel. I only found out when I was on vacation with my family and this crazy guy, well, an angel, tried to kill me. Called me an abomination, too. Not a great family, as it turns out, I mean-”

“Wait,” It was Fury who interrupted, “I'm sure there are many things lurking out there, but I'm pretty damn sure angels only exist in books and crappy Christmas movies.”

She laughed, “I'm pretty sure you would've said the same about Thor, well, minus the bit about Christmas movies.”

Steve’s eyebrows shot up, “How do you know about-”

“Sorry,” She interrupted, “We’re getting there. Promise.” She looked at Fury to see if she should continue. He motioned for her to keep going. “I found out I have these...abilities. I guess. Well, I'm sure I have them, I'm just not sure if that's quite the right way to phrase it. Anyway. After that first attack it just...kept happening. I met another angel, his name was-is- Castiel. He explained what I am, and why all the other angels wanted me dead. Heaven was basically in the middle of a war. A civil war. With tensions so high, one of the more...radical groups was trying to make a point by, well, ‘purifying’.”

She stopped when she heard Steve scoff. “Yeah, Cap, I guess you've heard that before, huh? Um.” She stopped.

“Something wrong?” Fury asked.

“I'm just realizing how crazy this must sound. I haven't even explained how I'm here, and why you don't know any of-”

“Then tell us. You can come back to the war in heaven or whatever this-”

“Right.” She interrupted, then noticed the look on his face. “Sorry.” He motioned for her to continue.

“Castiel was a rebel. That sounds very dramatic, but it's the best way to explain who he is. Many of the Angels wanted to follow him, but at the end of the day, he wasn't like them. He was friends with humans. Two in particular. They became like family to me, the three of them, especially since it wasn't safe for me to be around my actual family anymore. But they were different. They were hunters.” She took a deep breath to steady herself for what she had to explain.

“Can I get you something? Water? A snack?” Steve looked concerned still. She was pretty sure he thought she was crazy, but he was kind anyway.

“Water would actually be great.” She smiled.

Steve began to stand when Fury motioned him to stay, then went to the door and sent someone else to retrieve it. A nurse came back with a cup and a pitcher of ice water. The girl gulped down an entire cup, thanked the nurse, and prepared to continue.

“Where I come from, Angels aren't the only things that exist. Demons do too, and ghosts, vampires, werewolves, witches,” She laughed, “Hell, even leviathans. I was pretty surprised about that one, to be honest-”

“Where the hell are you from?” Fury interrupted.

“Treat it like a bandaid I guess,” she took a breath, “Another universe?” She meant to state it, but the inflection at the end made it sound more like a question. She waited for them to argue with her, to ask her questions.

Coulson chuckled, causing Fury and Steve to look at him questioningly. Coulson shrugged, “That would explain why she was free falling through our atmosphere and managed to live.”

She nodded, “The falling was a surprise. I can't say I really knew what to expect, but it wasn't that.”

“Alright,” Fury started, “So why did you leave?”

“Well, every angel wanted me dead. That wasn't really fun. But that's not why I left. Honestly, I didn't have too much of a choice in the matter. One angel, one who _really_ hated my existence, Metatron, was planning on performing a spell. The spell would cast all the angels out of heaven, binding them to earth. As much of a contradiction as it sounds, all hell would've broken loose. Angels aren't exactly fond of humans either, and they would've went right along waging their war on earth, regardless of the civilian casualties.”

Everyone noticed she stopped. She felt like she was going to throw up. Just talking about it. About everyone she lost, everyone she left behind, and all because of one person. One angel.

“Fury, I think she needs a minute.” Steve stood, gesturing towards the door.

“No.” She said, everyone turning to her. “I'd rather just get this over with.”

Steve nodded, and handed her another glass of water.

She laughed, “Honestly, you all seem to be handling this much better than I thought.” Silence. “Metatron’s spell,” she went on, “has a very specific first step. It requires him to cut out the heart of a nephilim.” Steve’s eyebrow rose and she chuckled, “I know, not fun. Before long I couldn't step outside without being bombarded by Angels after my heart. And not in the sweet way.”

Coulson laughed, and she smiled, “Thanks for that, man. Needed that.” She sighed, “It was all too much. People were getting hurt. My friends were getting hurt, some of them really badly. I just-” She took another breath, “I had to leave. No one could hurt anyone close to me anymore, and no angel was going to cut out my heart. Win-win.” She laughed sadly. “So I cast a spell of my own and came here. I knew I was leaving, but I didn't realize where I was landing.”

“So how do you know us?” Fury asked. “I need to know if we have a national security breach on our hands.”

She shook her head, “That’s not it at all. In my universe, well, I kind of grew up reading about all of you. You were stories, comic books, movies even. I'm just as surprised to be here as you are to find me.”

Fury shrugged. “Next I need to know exactly how powerful you are, and if you're willing to join us.”

She laughed. “You're joking, right?”

“I'm completely serious.”

“What I just told you is crazy. I don't understand.”

Fury nodded, “Let’s just say we have a certain someone who was in your head before you even woke up. She already told us your story, and you just confirmed it.”

She laughed, “Wanda?”

Fury nodded, “So what do you say.”

“Well,” She began, “it's not like I have anywhere else to go.” She shrugged in Steve’s direction, he continued to stare at her, before snapping out of it.

“And your name?” Steve asked.

“(Y/n). (Y/n)(Y/l/n).”

“Welcome to the team. We'll begin training as soon as you're well enough.”

*


	2. Steve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty fluffy. Steve and the reader go to lunch at a diner and bond. Nat comes in at the end. It's a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lh6JMGMw-nY  
> It's a great song :)

“I'm well enough.” She smiled. 

“I'd have to disagree, ma’am.” Steve said, shaking his head. 

“Well, I will be in a minute.” Her eyes began to glow a hazy but still blinding grey light, and when they returned to normal all of her bruises and scrapes disappeared. “Anyone need anything fixed?” 

“Well that should be useful.” Fury smirked, turning to Steve, “Rogers, you and Romanoff will be in charge of her training. Get an inventory of her abilities and report to me asap.” 

“Yes, sir.” Steve nodded, still looking somewhat blinded by the brightness a few moments ago. 

“I look forward to checking in again, Y/L/N. We’ll be in touch.” And with that Fury and Coulson left. 

There were a few moments of silence, and Y/N wasn't really sure what she should say or do. 

“Miss Y/L/N, I want to apologize about having Wanda going through your memories while you were out. It didn't feel right, but I hope you understand that we-” 

“No, no, I definitely get it,” she chuckled, “Things probably would've taken a lot longer if you hadn't done that. My story is hard enough to believe, so having someone who can verify it is...nice? I guess? That's probably not quite the right word.” 

Steve laughed, “I'm glad you feel that way, ma'am.” 

“Y/N. Please call me Y/N.” She paused. “I'm not sure what to call you, really, I mean-” 

“Steve is fine.” 

She shook her head, “Thanks. I mostly meant, well, I don't know what to call you and it's going to be difficult trying to talk to all of you since, well, I sort of know you. Or I know more about you than I should, and this whole thing is just so…” 

“Weird?” Steve offered, “Trust me, it's pretty strange on this end too.” 

Y/N nodded, “And yet I'd still take this over what I left.” 

Steve smiled, “I'm glad. Let's get you out of here.” 

Y/N kicked off the hospital blankets and swung her legs around the bed. Just as she was about to hop off, she noticed that she was wearing a hospital gown. “What happened to my clothes?” 

“Oh,” Steve started, “They got pretty wrecked in your crash landing.” She nodded. “Sorry, I forgot about that, but Coulson did bring you these.” 

He walked over to the door and handed her a Trader Joe’s bag. 

“I know it's probably clothes, but a small part of me really wants it to be groceries.” 

Steve laughed, and Y/N was grateful for it. She opened the bag to find a pair of black jeans, a maroon top, and a dark cardigan. 

“Shoes are by the door. I'll step out and you just come on out when you're ready.” Steve shot her another small smile and left the room. 

_ Awesome.  _

*

“So where were you from, in the other universe?” Steve tried to keep up a conversation while they made their way back to the tower. 

“Right here, actually. I've missed it.” 

“New York?” 

“Oh yeah,” She smiled a little more genuinely than she had earlier, “My favorite place in the world. Obviously I didn't have much time to be here before I left. I've missed it more than I realized.” 

Steve stopped walking and looked around for a little while.

“You ready to keep going?” Y/N asked.

“When I woke up, I started training. There wasn't really time to look around, see what was still there, what changed.” 

“I'm sorry,” She began.

“You don't need to be,” He smiled, “What I mean is, we aren't really in a rush, we can take a look around. If you'd like, that is?” 

She smiled so brightly that Steve thought her eyes were going to start glowing again. “Yes, please.” 

“Alright, Y/N,” Steve smirked, “Where to?” 

“Stardust.” She smirked back at him. 

“I'm sorry, I don't know what that is.” 

“And I don't even know if it exists here! Let's find out, huh?” And with that she took off walking in the general direction of Times Square. 

*

As it turned out, Stardust did exist, right where she remembered it. 

“Oh my gosh!” She jumped a tiny bit, “I can't believe it's really here!” She looked to Steve, expecting him to be just as excited. 

And he sort of was. He didn't even know what this place was, but she was so excited that it was infectious, and he found himself smiling too. 

“Come on!” She grabbed his arm, tugging him inside, before pulling back. “Sorry.” She whispered, and he laughed. 

“It's okay, I'm just trying to figure out why this is so exciting.”

“Well, you're about to find out.” 

They walked inside and Steve took everything in. Stardust turned out to be a diner, a 50s themed diner that was playing Broadway hits.

“Now that I think about it,” Y/N started, “This place is probably right up your alley. Wrong decade, but it really has that all-American feel, huh?” She smirked at him. 

“I can tell you're joking with me, but I do like it here. Come on, let's stay for lunch.” 

She smiled, and then frowned, “I can't really do that unless my wallet somehow survived the landing here.” 

He shrugged, “You're part of the team now, you'll get issued a card soon, but in the meantime,” he led her to the seating area, “This one is on SHIELD.” 

She chuckled and followed his lead. 

They were sat in a booth close to the center of the dining area. Steve ordered a chocolate milkshake, and while she wasn't usually one for shakes, Y/N ordered a strawberry one. 

“Oh, Steve,” She sighed, “you don't even know what the best part is yet.” 

He raised his eyebrows at her, “Do you plan on telling me?” 

She shook her head signaling that she wouldn't, when the waiter came back with their milkshakes. “All ready to order your food?”

After they ordered the waiter nodded and the song changed, “That's me, I'll get this order in right after.” 

“Right after what?” Steve asked, confused. 

The waiter stood in the center of the restaurant as a song Y/N recognized started playing. 

“Yes! I love this one!” 

“What is it?” Steve asked, still confused. 

“It's called ‘Shiksa Goddess’, from The Last Five Years.” She was smiling, and sure enough, their waiter began singing. 

When the song ended, and Y/N basically screamed with applause when their waiter hit the final note, Steve turned to her questioningly.

“So what exactly is this place?” 

“It's a diner, but all the people working here are trying to get on Broadway. So they wait tables  _ and  _ perform! I used to come here with my friends all the time.” 

Steve smiled, “It is pretty fun. I'm glad we came, sounds like you needed it.” 

Her face dropped slightly and he immediately began backtracking. “I'm sorry, I mean, I shouldn't have-” 

“No,” she stopped him, “I mean, you're right. I did need it.” 

“But you probably could've done without the reminder.” He frowned. 

“Probably,” She laughed, and this time he was the one who was grateful, “but still. Thanks for bringing me.” 

“Any time,” he started, “how about we come back next week?”

She nodded, “I'd really like that.” 

“Good,” Steve said, “I'm looking forward to it.” 

She chuckled, “Steve, why are you looking forward to doing something again while you're already doing it?” 

Steve chuckled and jokingly rolled his eyes, “Yeah you're gonna fit right in with the rest of the team.”

*

Y/N and Steve had made their way back to the tower, and after giving Y/N workout clothes to change into, he was waiting for her in one of the training rooms. 

“From what I've heard, this is gonna be a fun one.”

“Hey Nat,” Steve waved, “It definitely should be interesting.” 

“You two getting along? I would've appreciated a heads up about the detour.” She smirked. 

“It was unexpected, sorry about that.” 

She shrugged, “I'm just glad you made a new friend.” 

Steve rolled his eyes, “Don't start with that, Nat-”

His retort was interrupted when the door opened and Y/N walked in. 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case any of y'all were wondering, the diner is real and I am obsessed with it. This one was pretty fluffy, the first few probably will be since we're just setting up relationships before anything can actually happen. It's also what I'm more interested in, personally, but let me know if you have any questions/comments/concerns/ideas! I really appreciate the comments on the first chapter, thanks ya'll <3


	3. Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is introduced to Natasha who helps Steve get a feel for the reader's abilities. Funtimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, sorry for the delay, I have had a BUNCH going on. I'll try to post another tomorrow. Let me know what you think!

“Am I late?” Y/N asked.

  
“No, not at all.” Steve smiled, “Come on in. Y/N, this is Natasha."

  
“Yeah I figured. It's great to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you too,” She smirked,

“From what I've heard, you already know quite a bit about us.” 

Y/N shifted uncomfortably, “Yeah. Sorry. I can see how that'd be weird. If it makes you feel better, Wanda has already been in my head so you can ask her whatever you want about me.” 

Natasha laughed, “That won't be necessary.” 

“So, how about we get started? We can all get to know each other better at dinner later.” Steve suggested. 

“Dinner?” Y/N asked.

Natasha nodded, “The whole team is having dinner tonight to meet our newest member.” 

Y/N nodded. “So no pressure then?” 

Steve and Natasha both laughed, and Steve spoke up, “Let’s get started.” 

“How much fighting experience do you already have?” Natasha asked. 

Y/N shrugged, “Nothing too formal. People started attacking me out of nowhere so I had to learn quickly. Some of my friends taught me a few things, but mostly it was my powers that kept me alive.” 

“Great, so let's start there.” Immediately after she finished her statement, Natasha pounced towards Y/N, who let out a tiny yelp and disappeared, only to reappear seconds later behind Steve. The two looked shocked.

  
“Teleportation?” Steve asked.

  
Y/N shrugged, “Technically it's flying, it just happens too quickly for you guys to see it.”

  
“That sounds interesting. Can you go anywhere with that?”

  
“Pretty much, yeah. Anyone wanna go somewhere fun?”

  
Steve shook his head, “Maybe some other time.”

  
Natasha smirked and whispered into Y/N’s ear. In a second, Y/N grabbed Natasha’s hand and they disappeared. Steve was at a loss, and without having any other options, he waited for them to return.

  
“Oh, stop pouting.” Natasha called out to Steve when she and Y/N reappeared. “I figured we may as well have a snack while we're getting to know each other. Besides, you already had some alone time with her, it was my turn.” Natasha continued to smirk.

  
Steve huffed, “Where did you go?”

  
“Italy.” Natasha shrugged, like it was obvious, “We got gelato. There's some for you too if you're done brooding.”

  
Y/N smiled and held it out to him. He softened and took it, “Let’s just not make a habit of this, okay?”

  
The two women nodded.

  
“So you technically fly, but no wings?” Natasha asked, “How does that work?” 

Y/N swallowed, “Well, I do have wings.” 

Steve and Natasha looked at her questioningly.

  
She sighed, “This feels like more of a party trick thing, but we may as well get it over with. Cover your ears, this might not feel too great.”

  
They both looked suspicious, but did as they were told. Y/N’s eyes began to glow the same hazy, blinding grey light that Steve had seen earlier. The room felt like it was shaking and the lights were flickering madly, some of the bulbs blew and Steve and Natasha heard a screeching that was almost unbearable. In the midst of everything, the could see the silhouette of huge wings, and Y/N looking downright terrifying. As suddenly as it all started, it was over.

  
“Guys?” Y/N asked after an uncomfortable amount of silence.

  
“Uh, sorry, that was...something.” Natasha shook her head as though still in disbelief, “Hearing about angels and finally registering that there's one in front of you...makes you question a lot.” 

Y/N shrugged, “Well technically I'm only half angel. And I'm from another universe. Honestly, not thinking about it too much is probably the best way to go.” 

Natasha shrugged back, “Either way, that was amazing. That sound might come in handy too.”

  
Y/N nodded, “I never really used it since other angels don't hear it, but sure.”

  
Natasha looked over to Steve, “You alright over there?”

  
Steve nodded, “Yeah, sorry, still just a little...surprised I guess.”

  
Natasha nodded, “Fair enough. So, what other abilities should we know about?” 

"Healing is a pretty good one. I can heal a lot, but the more I heal, the weaker I get. I won't die or anything, but I'll definitely need time to recuperate. Time travel is technically one too, but I can't say I'm too willing to use that.”

  
“Huh.” Steve seemed pretty surprised, “Hopefully we won't need you to over exert yourself.”

  
“Is there any quick fix? We all have a habit of getting shot, so if we’re in a rough spot during a mission, that could be necessary.”

  
Y/N made an unpleasant face, “There is, but it's not exactly fun and it's sort of dangerous.”

  
Steve’s eyebrows rose, “Can't be that bad, what is it.”

  
“It is that bad.” Y/N said.

  
“Lay it on us.” Natasha smirked.

  
“I'd have to touch someone’s soul. It's super effective, would boost me up to full power pretty easily, but it's also incredibly painful for the other person involved, and not the safest procedure, especially if they move.”

  
Steve and Natasha were slack jawed. Y/N was surprised that they were so shocked, considering everything else they have encountered, she didn't think angels and their abilities would throw them for such a loop. Apparently, she was wrong.

  
“Sorry, I know this is all a little-”

  
“No, no,” Natasha started, “This is all going to be really useful, it just takes some adjusting.”

  
“It's just...you're all looking at me like I shouldn't even exist.” She said it jokingly, but Steve could tell that she meant it, and immediately felt guilty.

  
“Honestly, Y/N, your abilities are incredible, and despite the circumstances, we’re glad to have you on our side.”

  
Natasha nodded, “Definitely. And the rest of the team is gonna love you.” She smirked. Y/N never realized how much she smirked.

  
“Any other abilities we should know about?” Steve asked.

  
“Well there are a bunch of things I can do that I can't really explain, it's not like anyone ever sat me down and explained things to me. But I can knock people out.”

  
“How?” Natasha asked.

  
“Uh, any volunteers?”

  
Natasha gestured to Steve, who shrugged and stepped forward.

  
“Wanna sit down for this?” Y/N asked him.

  
“I should be fine.”

  
She shrugged, “Your choice I guess.”

  
Y/N’s eyes began to glow as she reached out and touched Steve’s forehead. Within a second he fell to the ground, completely unconscious.

  
“Woah,” Natasha smiled at Y/N, “That's pretty impressive. I'm tempted to, you know what-” She reached into her bra and pulled out her phone, and Y/N shook her head as Natasha snapped a picture of an unconscious Steve Rogers. “Awesome. You can probably wake him up now.”

  
Y/N leaned down and touched Steve's forehead again, and he popped up.

  
“You alright?” She asked.

  
Steve shook his head, “A little nauseated actually.”

  
Y/N shook her head, “Yeah, that happens. Do you have some water?”

  
Steve nodded and grabbed his water bottle that he left with the rest of his workout gear.

  
“With all that she can do, I'm not sure how much combat training is necessary.” Natasha called out to Steve.

  
Steve shook his head, “Doesn't matter, I want to make sure she can hold her own anyway. But,” he shook his head, still trying to shake off the effects of Y/N’s powers, “I think we're going to have to start tomorrow instead.”

  
Natasha chuckled, “You okay there, captain?”

  
He rolled his eyes, “I'll be fine. That was...pretty powerful. Should come in handy.”

  
Natasha smiled, “She should really try that out on Tony.”

  
Steve laughed, “I think everyone would be grateful for that.”

  
“Oh I don't know guys, I think Tony and I might get along pretty well.” Y/N spoke up.

  
Natasha rolled her eyes, “Don't be so sure about that, trust me, you’ll need a break.”

  
Y/N shrugged, “Probably, but I guess we’ll see.”

  
“Alright Y/N, I think we’re done here for today. Nat’s gonna show you to your room, and you can get comfortable and rest up. I'll swing by around five to start showing you around.”

  
Y/N’s eyebrows rose, “I’m staying here?” 

“Of course,” Steve nodded, “You’re on the team now. And we have plenty of room.”

Y/N nodded, “Sounds great.” 

“Alright, follow me.”

  
Y/N waved goodbye to Steve, and followed Natasha out of the training room. They made their way down hallways that Y/N couldn't keep track of, and eventually wound up in an elevator. They stepped inside and Natasha hit a button.

  
“They told me your story and I wasn't sure what to expect, but it sure wasn't this.” Natasha stated.

  
“How do you mean?” Y/N asked.

  
“For someone whose life has been completely turned upside down, becomes hunted and has all these abilities, you're surprisingly…” She stopped, seemingly at a loss.

  
“Normal?” Y/N smirked.

  
“Yes.” Natasha nodded, “No offense, it's just not what I was expecting.”

  
“Oh don't worry, I'm sure there'll be days when I'll be moping around and unable to get out of bed.” Y/N chuckled.

  
Natasha looked at her, concerned. Y/N simply shrugged.

  
“I'm actually serious, but joking helps, y’know?”

  
Natasha nodded, “I guess there are worse ways of coping. But if you need anything, don't hesitate to find me.” She offered a small smile. Y/N was pretty surprised- she didn't expect the ex-assassin to be so welcoming so quickly.

They arrived on their floor and Y/N followed Natasha out of the elevator.

  
“Bucky is also on your floor, you'll meet him later. Tony had to redesign the floor to accommodate more people. At first the plan was to give Bucky the whole floor, but luckily Stark had the foresight to split it. Can't say we were expecting more, but,” she looked back to Y/N, “Well it's good he did it. Anyway, welcome to your room.”

  
Y/N stepped into a room that resembled a stereotypical hotel suite. She was surprised that Tony Stark would design a room that was so...well, basic.

  
Natasha seemed to notice her surprise, “This is standard for move in. Tonight Pepper will arrange a time to sit down with you and talk about customizing it. In the meantime you have some clothes to get you by until we take you shopping, and basic toiletries in the bathroom.” She looked around the room. “Anyway, I'll let you rest and get settled in.”

  
Y/N chuckled, “Yeah, I have a lot of unpacking to do.”

  
Natasha rolled her eyes, “Oh yeah, you'll fit right in here. I'll see you later, Y/N.”

  
“See ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please reach out with any comments/suggestions/etc.!


	4. Bucky, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader explores and meets her neighbor. This is a short one, but I'm going to do my ABSOLUTE BEST to post another tomorrow. If I tried to do it now, it'd be crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I had in mind for this scene is Beginnings by Houses. Reader will also probably listen to it with Bucky since it's a wonderful rainy day song, so to get in that mood, I STRONGLY suggest listening while reading ;) it's an experience, folks.

With Natasha gone, Y/N paced around her room, trying to decide what to do until Steve arrived to pick her up for dinner. The room was bland, and while she thought a shower sounded great, she only had the one set of clothes. It would have to wait.

  
_It's not like I over exerted myself working out or anything-no rush_. She chuckled, and decided to explore the rest of the floor she was on. Had it not been for the rain pattering against the building and the cloudy skies keeping the floor dimly lit, she may not have been relaxed enough to do much exploring. Reaching the end of the hallway, Y/N approached a living area with a few couches scattered with pillows and blankets, an entertainment center, and a coffee table. There was a brown paper bag on the table marked ‘angel cakes’, and while rolling her eyes, Y/N picked it up.

  
Inside were scraps of the clothing that she wore during the fall, along with tattered headphones and her completely destroyed phone. Y/N frowned and almost dropped the bag before she noticed a small box underneath her useless possessions. Opening the box, Y/N found a phone and a pair of headphones that were significantly nicer than her old ones, even before they were made useless. Tucked underneath was a note;

  
‘ _Welcome to the team, Angel Cakes. Your stuff was pretty decently broken, but I did my best to clone what was left of your phone onto a new one. Everyone's numbers are already in there, and obviously I'm on speed dial. So are Steve and Natasha, but come on, I'm sure I'm already your favorite. Meet ya later, -Tony_ ’

  
Y/N squeaked and immediately went to turn on her new phone, ready to see if anything managed to be saved from her old phone. Once on, she discovered that she has most of her pictures, some old texts, and all of her music. She was already trying to figure out how she could possibly thank Tony for what he did. She felt like she might cry, like she wanted to, like she should, but she was still in too much shock to do much of anything. So she hit play.

  
As soon as one of her favorite songs started playing, Y/N gasped and threw herself down on one of the couches.

  
“Hello?”

  
Y/N immediately stood back up and saw a confused Bucky Barnes approaching her.

  
“Hi. I'm sorry, I was just-”

  
“Checking the place out? And you got your gift from Tony. I'm sorry, I tried telling him not to call you that-"

  
“I honestly don't even care what he calls me after what he did.”

  
“I'm James, by the way, James Barnes. Everyone calls me Bucky though.”

  
“I'm Y/N, but apparently Tony, whom I haven't even met yet, calls me Angel Cakes. Here's to hoping that one doesn't stick.” She stuck out her hand. He accepted her handshake and chuckled.

  
“I don't know, now that we’ve officially met, it's growing on me.”

  
Y/N rolled her eyes, “Whatever you say, Barnes.”

  
He smiled but looked around, unsure of what to do next.

  
“Do you have anything you need to be doing right now?” Y/N asked.

  
“Can't say that I do, why?”

  
“Well, Steve isn't coming to get me until five. I don't really have much of anything to do, but Tony managed to save my music. Any chance you'd like to join me for a listening party?”

  
Bucky shrugged, “Sounds like an alright way to spend a rainy afternoon.”

  
Y/N scoffed and Bucky raised his eyebrows at her. She smirked in response, “No offense, but this isn't just a way to pass time, this is an experience.”

  
He shrugged again, “Whatever you say, doll. I'm gonna make some coffee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, if there's something you really wanna see, etc. Thanks for reading!


	5. Light Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve show the reader around. It's pretty fluffy and quippy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long!! Life is really really hectic, but I have plans for this so I promise that even if it takes a while to update, it will happen eventually. That said, this is a short one and I'm going to do my best to update again tomorrow. But some encouragement would be appreciated ;)

Y/N had played a few songs for Bucky, who politely feigned interest. He was interested, just not in the music. If what he heard was true, he had a lot of questions for Y/N, but he couldn't exactly come right out and ask. It would be rude. And her music was growing on him. Still, she could sense his restlessness.

  
“We can stop now if you want, I won't force you to listen to all of my music-”

  
“No, no,” he started in reply, “The music is great, well, some of it I guess I'm not...used to, but it's good. It's just...other stuff on my mind, y’know?”

  
Y/N nodded, “Oh, I definitely know.”

  
“I'm sure. Any chance you wouldn't mind a question or two?”

  
Y/N laughed and shook her head, “Not a chance, Barnes, you'll get the story later along with everyone else, I'm nothing if not fair.” She joked, raising her eyebrows at him while smirking.

  
Bucky laughed in response, relieved that she wasn't offended, “Whatever you say, Angel Cakes.” He winked and Y/N glared in response.

  
“One day I'll make you regret that, Barnes.”

  
“Whoa. What did I walk into?” Steve had arrived and heard Y/N’s remark out of context. Bucky laughed while Steve looked genuinely concerned.

  
“Oh, it's nothing, Rogers, Y/N already likes me more than she's letting on.”

  
Y/N rolled her eyes, “I guess you're technically right considering how little I'm letting on. I guess I like you slightly more than not at all. Slightly.”

  
Steve let out a sharp laugh while Bucky glared playfully in Y/N’s direction.

  
“Well, I'm glad you two are getting along. I guess. Buck, do you want to join me in showing Y/N around?”

  
“I guess I don't have anything better to do.” Bucky smirked and held out his arm to Y/N, who smirked back at him and pointedly linked arms with Steve.

  
“Okay, why do you like Steve better? You haven't even been here for a day.”

  
Steve laughed and linked his arm with Y/N’s more enthusiastically, “Well y’know Buck, I already took her to lunch.”

  
“Yeah, you can say it's getting pretty serious.” Y/N joked back, and noticed with some surprise that Steve had a light blush.

  
“Whatever you say, Angel Cakes.”

  
“Bucky!” Y/N shouted.

  
“I'm sorry, what?” Steve was pretty lost.

  
*

  
Steve and Bucky took Y/N on a tour of the whole facility. To say that it was overwhelming would have been a huge understatement, and she was seriously concerned about getting lost. Y/N quickly decided that if (when) she found herself lost in the facility, Steve was the only person she trusted not to make fun of her. Well, Steve and Nat. After exploring the last area that the two super soldiers wanted to show her, they made their way to an elevator where Steve began a quick pep talk.

  
“Alright, we’re gonna head up for dinner. Everyone will be there, well except Clint. They know pretty much everything, but they're going to have some questions. Might wanna see some powers for themselves. As a group it might be...well, they might be a bit much, especially Tony. If at any point it becomes too much, you can tell me, or Nat or Buck, and we’ll make sure you get some space. Anything you wanna ask me before we go?”

  
“Yeah. Well, no.”

  
“You can ask, Y/N.”

  
“It's not relevant.”

  
“Ask.”

  
“That was a pretty long spiel, and I thought this elevator was pretty fast. I was just wondering why we’re not there yet.”

  
Bucky laughed and Steve shook his head, clearly trying not to laugh.

  
“I stopped it.” Bucky answered, motioning to the button he had activated, “Figured Steve likes to go on for a while and you could use all the pep you could get.”

  
Y/N laughed and soon they were all laughing. It seemed to them like such a small thing to find amusement in, yet-

  
“Alright, do you have any other questions.” Steve asked, trying to become serious again.

  
“I think I'm alright.” Y/N motioned for Bucky to start the elevator. He pressed the button and wishing seconds the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how ya feel! And who you wanna hear from, what characters you really wanna see, idk man talk to me


	6. Bunch of Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stage is set for...dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so much for the comments and kudos ! More are always welcome, and I really hope y'all enjoy this chapter too.

“Everyone give her some space.” Natasha raised her voice as the team surrounded Y/N, each trying to introduce themselves. 

“With so many of you I'm surprised you didn't straighten this out already.”

  
“Oh, I'm sorry, what would you suggest?” Tony asked jokingly.

  
“I don't know, numbers? Like when you're on a field trip and the teacher has to keep track of you so you have a number for when you have to sound off.”

“That's…actually not a terrible idea.” Tony almost looked disappointed.

  
“It'd save time on missions.” Natasha shrugged.

  
“Anyway,” Y/N interrupted as she extended her hand to Tony, “It's great to finally meet you.”

  
Tony let out a short laugh, “C’mon Angel Cakes, you're part of the family now.” You rolled your eyes as he pulled you into a hug.

  
“Thanks, for the phone.” Y/N whispered into his ear.

  
“Anytime, kiddo.” The two pulled away from a hug and Tony took it upon himself to begin introducing Y/N to everyone.

“Alright, sweetheart, this here is the almost-as-mythological-as-you, Thor.”

Thor smiled widely, “I knew to expect an angel, but I find myself still unprepared for your beauty.” He lifted Y/N’s hand and kissed it, while Tony tried to usher her down the line.

  
“Yeah, yeah, stop making us look bad. Alright so you've already met Romanoff, Rogers, and Barnes. Have you met bird boy?”

  
“Which one?” Y/N smirked.

  
“Atta girl,” Tony winked, “Well, Barton isn't here and Wilson is running late, so you'll meet him later. In the meantime, this is my main squeeze, Doctor Bruce Banner.” Tony stopped in front of the man who smiled cautiously.

  
“You can just call me Bruce, nice to have you.” Y/N shook his hand as Tony motioned her forward yet again.

  
“Here we have the twins, they’re-”

  
Y/N felt a breeze and a man with silver hair smirked in front of her, “Pietro, I presume?”

  
He nodded, and lifted her hand to his mouth to kiss it.

  
“I'm sorry, my brother thinks he's more charming than he really is. Wanda.” Y/N already loved the sound of her voice, and extended a hand to shake. Wanda looked at it curiously before cautiously reaching out for a hug.

  
Y/N chuckled, “Yeah, I prefer hugs too.” 

“Alright, there's definitely a few more stragglers for you to meet, but it'll have to wait. Dinner?” Tony motioned towards the table.

  
“Yes, please.” Y/N agreed, realizing just how hungry she was.

  
“Alright, you're sitting with me.” Tony grabbed her arm, and dragged her towards the table.

  
“Actually, she can sit with me.” Steve spoke up, thinking it'd make her more comfortable.

  
“Actually, I have two sides,” Y/N spoke up before Tony could, “So sharing is caring, fellas.” She winked at Bucky who only shook his head in response.

  
“I like her.” Tony nodded.

  
They all took their seat at the table, except for Steve and Thor who were voted to bring the food. Y/N was pleasantly surprised to see that there was a little bit of everything.Various kinds of pasta, steak, pizza (with meat and veggies), some burgers, sandwiches, and even what looked like pad thai. Y/N threw a questioning look at Tony, who only shrugged.

  
“We didn't know what kind of food you like.” He said, as if it were obvious.

  
“Someone could have asked, y'know.” She chuckled, “But thanks. This is a lot of food though.”

  
Natasha let out a snort, “Oh trust me, it'll be taken care of.” She made very pointed glances at Steve, Bucky, and Thor. Y/N nodded.

  
Food was passed around and everyone began eating in a mostly comfortable silence. It was comfortable, but it was also very obvious that they were all being polite. Everyone had questions. After someone cleared their throat for the third time, Y/N had had it.

  
“Okay, I can't take it anymore, if you guys have questions you can stop tiptoeing and just ask.” She took a breath, “That sounded a lot more rude than I meant it, but-”

  
“No, no, you're right,” Tony interrupted, “I think we could've handled it better. I'll go first?”

  
Y/N nodded.

  
“So you’re half angel and half human?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“How exactly did you find out? I mean I can only imagine there's a great story there and-” Tony felt Steve kick him under the table.

  
Y/N chuckled, “Yeah, the story isn't actually great. I was on vacation with my family and someone, well, an angel tried to kill me. Luckily some hunters were in the vicinity and knew what was going on. They were friends with an angel, one who was...different than the rest. He told me what I am, and I ended up basically on the run with them.”

  
Everyone fell silent, no one was even eating anymore. Y/N shrugged.

  
“The past is the past, guys. Nothing we can do now but keep eating.”

  
“Amen.” Tony raised his glass and clinked it with Y/N’s before downing some wine.

  
“Was that intentional?” Bruce asked, causing Tony to nearly spew his wine. Everyone began laughing and continued eating.

  
“You know, we have already heard some impressive things about your abilities.” Wanda spoke up, “Will we get a chance to see those too?”

  
Tony spoke up before Y/N could, “Show and tell is after dinner and before dessert, you all know this, I don't know why I have to keep repeating myself.” Y/N laughed and wondered how frequently they've had to do this. “Bunch of animals.” Tony whispered in her ear and it was Y/N’s turn to almost spew her drink.

  
“Not cool.” She mock glared at Tony.  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know how ya feel!  
> xx


	7. Tethered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the reader FINALLY has some sort of reasonable reaction to her situation, and Steve and Bucky (but mostly Bucky) help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I would really really really appreciate encouragement because this chapter was actually sort of difficult for me to write. And it's not even that painful. But if you have anxiety/other stuff that I won't go into- you'll get why. Hope you enjoy!

The table was basically cleared of any food. Y/N had already felt full, but somehow Thor and the super-soldiers continued to eat until nearly everything was gone. 

“I hope I didn’t miss show-and-tell.”

Everyone turned their attention to the new voice floating into the room. 

“Well we couldn’t exactly start without you since it was your job to pick up dessert. Got everything?” Tony asked, standing from the table to help with all of the boxes that Sam was carrying. 

“If this isn’t all of it, then you got way too much.” He chuckled as he handed a few of the boxes he was carrying over to Tony, “Where’s the new girl?” 

“Angel Cakes? Oh yeah, she’s right over there.” Tony gestured towards Y/N, who took that as her queue to get up and introduce herself. 

“Hi, I’m Y/N.” She reached her hand out, but he waved it off, smiling at her. 

“Apparently you know who I am already, bring it in.” She laughed and accepted Sam’s hug. She became confused when it lasted longer than she would expect an introductory hug to last, until she heard Sam mention quietly, 

“Wanda told Tony and I your story in more...detail than she gave the rest of the team. If you ever need anything or someone to talk to, my door is always open. And I know Tony’s is too.” With that he released Y/N from the hug. 

“Thanks.” She smiled at him, and he nodded in reply. Before anyone else could say anything, Tony stepped between Y/N and Sam looking vaguely hurt. 

“I’m sorry, did you two just have A Moment without me? Wilson, I thought you were better than this.” 

Y/N laughed while the two mock-bickered, and decided to take her seat again beside Steve.

“Yeah, those two can be a bit much when they start with the banter. I should have seen it coming.” He chuckled, clearly enjoying the jabs that Tony and Sam were making at one another. 

“Not gonna lie, this is all kind of….a bit much.”

Steve’s face quickly became serious, “Do you need a break? We can step outside, or-” 

“Yeah, um,” Y/N lowered her voice more, making sure no one else would hear, “In the most calm and polite way possible, can you please get me out of here for a minute?”

Steve stood, and tugged Y/N up with him. Those still seated at the table gave him a questioning look. 

“I forgot some medications that were given to us at the hospital to help with Y/N’s headaches,” Steve explained calmly, “We’re gonna go grab them, and then we’ll be right back.” 

Wanda and Natasha clearly didn’t buy it for a second, but quickly realized the truth of the situation and didn’t challenge it. 

“Hurry back for show-and-tell?” Pietro asked hopefully. He was quickly nudged by Wanda who was on the verge of scolding him before Y/N interrupted. 

“Of course.” She smiled as Steve led her out of the room. 

Bucky exchanged glances with Natasha and Wanda. He hadn’t known Y/N for very long, but he already knew that what just happened was out of character. The ‘of course’ was too even, too calm, as if she were purposely soothing something. It sounded familiar to him. He stood up and followed Y/N and Steve out before Natasha or Wanda could stop him. 

*

Steve brought Y/N back up to her shared living room, where she quietly paced back and forth, rubbing her arms. Steve wasn’t sure what to do- if he should say something, ask something, or wait until she was ready. He wanted to wait until she was comfortable, but she was visibly shaking, and looked close to hyperventilating. 

“Y/N, please sit.” He sat down on the couch and nudged the spot next to him. She nodded stiffly and joined him on the couch. 

She wanted to speak, but she felt like she couldn’t. Like she was physically incapable of opening her mouth and forming words. As if everything was moving too quickly around her, all the edges of everything that she looked at appeared fuzzy as if someone blurred out the details. She couldn’t focus on anything, let alone try to explain to Steve how she was feeling. She didn’t even realize that she was hyperventilating. She didn’t even notice Bucky kneeling right in front of her until he put his hands in either side of her face. 

“Y/N, tell me what's wrong.” 

“It-it doesn't...it's not-” she found it increasingly difficult to get the words out. 

He sighed and smoothed her hair down, “Hey, I'm right here. Take a few deep breaths. Seriously, come on. Now hold it.” 

She did as she was told. Bucky’s hands were incredibly soothing. They were warm against her face, and the feeling was the only thing that managed to keep her grounded to the person in front of her. 

“Tell me what's up.” Bucky pushed, somewhat gently. 

“It all just kind of hit me, y’know? You already, well, you all already know that I grew up thinking you were fictional characters. And now everyone is right in front of me and I've been going with it, but-” she took a deep breath and looked around, shrugging, “I just feel like I'm floating. Like this can't possibly be real. It all just hit me out of nowhere and I can't...I don't feel tethered to anything I feel...like I'm   _ watching  _ everything happen but I'm not really...here.” 

Bucky only nodded. He sat on the other side of Y/N. 

“Come here.” 

She scooted closer and was pulled under an arm and practically dragged until she was pressed against Bucky’s side. He began to run his fingers through her hair. 

“If you want, we can watch a movie later. Just us and Steve, I think. I promise, doll, after dessert, you’ll be sick of all of ‘em, well except for me, of course.” He winked at Y/N as she shook her head and began to calm down. “Steve has been wanting to catch up on the Disney movies, but I'd prefer something with a little more action...or at least something that wasn't made for children, huh?” 

Y/N shrugged, and Bucky quirked up his eyebrow, “What?” He asked. 

She mumbled into his side. 

“Up here, sweetpea.” 

“I like Tangled.” She almost whispered. 

Bucky smiled, “Tangled it is, then.” He took a deep breath, “Listen, Y/N, I promise that this is real, and that you're here, and that we’re all gonna be looking out for you. I know what it's like to feel…disconnected. From your body, mind, the rest of the world- whatever. But as long as I'm around, you don't have to worry your pretty little head so much, alright? I'm always here to help.” He gestured to Steve, who was sitting quietly on Y/N’s other side, “And he’s alright at helping too. Guess the punk gets all choked up when it's a pretty girl that needs helping, huh?” 

Steve shook his head and laughed, “What can I say Buck, you always were better with the ladies.” 

Y/N laughed, surprised that Steve would go along with Bucky’s joke, but they both smiled when they heard her laugh. 

“Alright,” Steve sighed, “Y/N, I really don't mean to rush you, but if we don't start heading back soon they're gonna get real worried. Are you okay to head over for...show-and-tell?” Steve grimaced after using Tony’s phrase. Y/N chuckled again. 

“I can give it a shot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading !! I'm hoping to update again relatively soon. But in the meantime pls feel free to talk to me and tell me what ya like, how ya feel, what you wanna see, how ur day is going- the usual. Alright. Peace. <3


	8. Show and Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for show and tell! Though sometimes dessert is more important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!! It has truly been forever. Some probably thought I abandoned this fic, but reallyjve just been too busy to keep up with it. I should have more time to update for the summer, and I have a lot of places I'm thinking of taking this. Hope y'all enjoy! <3

The three made their way back towards the rest of the team. They could hear the bickering before they even entered the room.   
“Listen Stark, I’ve only known her for half a second and I’m pretty sure she could kick your metal ass.” Sam laughed at the thought.   
“Maybe, she’s a literal angel! How could I possibly prepare for that? She could probably take down blondie too!” Tony gestured towards Thor who looked less than sure.   
“While I’m sure the lady is more than capable of defending herself and others,” Thor paused, noticing Natasha’s raised eyebrow at him, “Well, I don’t mean to offend, but...I am a god.”  
Y/N, Steve, and Bucky rentered the room, causing Natasha to get, what she thought, was a great idea.   
“Well, it is just about time for show-and-tell, so maybe you should be a volunteer?” She winked at Y/N, who shook her head, but didn't disagree.   
Steve checked in with Y/N, “You sure you’re ready?”  
She gave him a soft smile and nodded, squeezing his and Bucky’s arms before making her way over to Natasha.   
“I mean, I’m set and ready whenever you guys are.”  
“Delightful.” Chimed Tony, “So first things first, I am dying to hear more about these wings. Nat mentioned you had them, but didn't give much more of an explanation.”  
“Right.” Everyone was seated so she stood in front of the group, “I strongly suggest you cover your ears. This won’t be very pleasant otherwise.”  
Everyone followed her instructions except for Thor. If she was being honest, she wasn’t totally sure he would need to anyway. She took a deep breath and her eyes started to glow. She took her time, building up to it slowly trying to prevent any light bulbs from shattering, or in this setting, wine glasses.   
There was a crash. So much for that.   
The lights were flickering, and the glow of her eyes was made even more dramatic by the hour of the night. Several glasses had shattered, along with two of the serving dishes from dinner, and Y/N wondered who would be cleaning it up. Everyone was squinting to keep their eyes on her, and when she looked over at Thor she noticed that he had covered his ears too, though not without blood dripping from his nose. She was sure they saw what they were looking for when there was a more pronounced flash of light, followed by a few gasps. Once she was sure, she stopped and reached for a napkin, dipping it in some water. The room was silent as she made her way over to Thor, who stared at her wide-eyed.   
“I’m so sorry about that.” She started, wiping away the blood on his face.   
He smiled and took the napkin from her, “It was my own fault for being so presumptuous. I won’t make the mistake of underestimating you in the future.” He shook his head as though trying to clear it.   
“Wow,” Sam was the first to speak unprompted, “I don’t know what else to say to that, it was just-”  
“Breathtaking.” Tony finished for him, “I, uhhh…”  
Everyone seemed to need a minute, something Y/N could understand. The first time she saw Castiel do what she just did, she was silent for around twenty minutes, and then she threw up. So they were already handling it pretty well, comparatively. She did, however, find herself a bit worried over Bucky. He was staring straight at her, piercing blue eyes with a largely unreadable expression. Y/N offered him a weak smile, but it didn't break him out of his stare. Luckily, Steve caught on and sent an elbow into his side. He took the hint. Y/N sighed and turned to Natasha, since she and Steve were the only two who weren’t still...processing.   
“What are the odds that there’s something strawberry in one of those boxes and that I can have it while they sit in dramatic silence?”   
This broke most of them out of said silence, and Tony spoke up.   
“Listen Angel Cakes, you’re precious and all, but you know the rules, and dessert is strictly after we get through this.” He took a lap around the conjoined living room/dining area, and circled back to the group, putting his arm around Y/N, “Are we all set to move on?”  
Everyone gave a nod and Y/N felt Tony slip something into her hand. She looked down and saw what looked to be a bite sized strawberry cake pop. Tony winked at her and took his seat.   
Y/N winked back and took this as an opportunity to demonstrate another one of her abilities. In a moment she disappeared and reappeared at her seat at the table behind them. Quickly eating the cake pop before they turned to see, she followed it down with a sip of her wine. There were a few ‘ooh’s, but everyone seemed much more at ease now. Especially one.   
Pietro appeared next to Y/N, wine glass in hand, and clinked his against hers. “That was amazing!” He started, much more excited than everyone else, “I could almost see you moving.”  
“Really?” Y/N exclaimed, matching his excitement, “That’s a first, I’ll have to move quicker.”   
He shook his head, “I’d rather you didn’t.”  
“Alright, alright-” Wanda interrupted, “Both of you join us, and bring the wine.”   
Y/N chuckled, liking Wanda’s attitude, and she and Pietro made their way back over.   
“You know what,” Tony stood, his hands in the air, “We’ve all had a long day, you especially,” he gestured towards Y/N, “How about we just have dessert and put off the rest until tomorrow? Or whenever.”  
“For once, Stark has an idea I can agree with.” Steve smirked.   
Tony put a hand on his chest, “Aw, Cap, that's the sweetest thing you've said to me.”   
Everyone got up and made their way back to the table. Bucky took the seat that was formerly Steve’s. Steve didn't argue. Thor and Bruce excused themselves for the night, each explaining that they had other matters to take care of, but that they would be back another day to get to know Y/N a bit better. She didn't mind, the amount of people she had to keep track of was already a bit overwhelming, and she figured the less attention, the better.   
“So you like strawberry?” Wanda asked after a slightly uncomfortable silence.   
Y/N laughed, and soon couldn't stop giggling as she nodded a ‘yes’ in Wanda’s direction.   
Wanda, however, was confused. “Did I say something wrong?” She asked, genuinely concerned.   
“No, no,” Y/N assured her, “It’s just that with everything that has happened today, and everything I've had to explain, that question was so-”   
“Normal.” Wanda finished, smiling.   
“Exactly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is appreciated. I'm kind of taking my own creative license with this and where I wanna place it within the mcu. Anywho, reach out, in friendly, and thanks for reading!   
> xx.


	9. Strawberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little more insight into the reader's past. Just scratching the surface so that the team can get to know her a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jeez! Thanks to everyone who left kudos and especially those of you who commented!! It was so nice to see that some of you haven't given up and came back once I updated, and also lovely to have some new folks! Hope you enjoy the new chapter, keep me posted!

Y/N sighed, “But yeah, I'm not really big on sweets, but strawberry has always been my favorite. Strawberry shortcake, cheesecake, ice cream. It's just the best. My sister and friends thought I was crazy for not loving chocolate, but, ya know.” She shrugged.   
There was a moment of silence. Everyone noticed as Y/N paused, unsure how to continue after bringing up her sister and friends. She wasn't sure what tense to use when talking about them. They weren't gone, they were just out of her reach. And she was still processing that.   
“Well,” Sam did his best to distract her from the thought, “Since I picked it up, I know for a fact that there's a strawberry cheesecake in here somewhere.” He stood from his seat and began rustling through the various boxes, looking for the cheesecake he knew he saw being packed up.   
“Mmm a little to your left there.” Tony offered a suggestion that Sam followed, winking at Y/N who quickly caught onto the fact that Tony had no clue what he was talking about, “No the other one. You just put it down. Do I have to do it for you?”   
Sam was becoming increasingly frustrated pushing boxes back and forth until he looked up to see Tony’s smirk. He raised a finger, about to say something flinching about Tony, until he saw Y/N chuckling quietly. He sighed and put the box he was holding down, letting Tony’s antics slide since he at least managed to get a laugh out of her. It seemed like she could use it.   
“I guess I’ll stop making a fool of myself and we can just dig in. I'm sure someone will pick it up soon.”   
Boxes were passed around, and Y/N’s eyes bulged again when she saw just how many desserts Steve and Bucky could put away. Natasha cauget Y/N’s stare and smiled knowingly at her, before gesturing to Pietro who seemed to be nearly keeping up with the super soldiers. Metabolism? Who knows. Wanda chuckled at the flabbergasted expression Y/N had on her face, before elbowing her brother and not so subtly looking at a napkin.   
“Alright Angel Cakes,” Tony started, “We’ve seen some of your powers, heard a little about your family, so who were these ‘hunters’ you were traveling with?”   
Steve and Bucky sent glares in Tony’s direction, apparently hoping to turn the conversation forward as opposed to rehashing Y/N’s bumpy past. Tony shrugged it off.   
“Look, wonder twins, she's the newbie. I get it can be a little touchy, but we aren't really going to have much to talk about until we get to know her. At least I'm making an effort instead of underestimating her and tiptoeing around her feelings. After everything she went through to get here, I'm sure some small talk over dessert is the least of her worries.” Tony closed off his slight rant by downing the rest of his wine and grabbing the bottle to refill his glass. He turned to Y/N, “Can I top your off there?”   
Y/N nodded, handing him her glass and Natasha sighed.   
“You guys know how much I hate to agree with Stark, but in this case he's right. Things are only going to be awkward if we tiptoe around the whole alternate universe thing.” Sam nodded eagerly as Natasha made her point, both of them also passing their glasses to be refilled.   
“Alright, doll,” Bucky conceded, “Give us a few of the highlights?”   
Y/N shifted, taking a sip of her wine. She swallowed and looked at the group around her.   
“I'm honestly not even sure where to start. Cas found me and brought me to a hideout, a place that was off the radar of angels and demons. For the most part-”  
“Cas?” Pietro asked.   
“Castiel.” Wanda explained before Y/N could, then shot her an apologetic look for explaining what she already knew from shuffling through Y/N’s memories.   
Y/N didn't seem to mind, actually smiled, “Yeah, Castiel, Cas. The hideout belonged to Sam and Dean, and they were pretty confused to meet me. They said I seemed too normal to be a nephilim. Or as Dean said-” She put on a mocking tone, attempting the significantly deeper register of her friend, “‘I mean she's hot, but she's too well adjusted’.” Y/N chuckled remembering how out of character that was for Dean. Something she didn't know at the time, but would find out later. That remark got a laugh out of Sam and Bucky too, whereas Steve and Tony looked vaguely annoyed.   
“Were you and Dean...more than friends?” Nat questioned slyly.   
Y/N chuckled, “No, not at all. He was more like my big brother. I couldn't really leave the bunker for a while when I was figuring out my powers, so I would end up having burgers ready for dinner when they came home. And he was definitely appreciative of my baking too. There were a lot of Snow White jokes with all the cooking and cleaning I was doing, but it was really just a good way of coping with the fact that I had just found out I wasn't totally human, couldn't see my family for the foreseeable future, and had to avoid having my heart literally ripped out of my chest by a seriously twisted angel. Baking a pie was the least of my worries.”   
Tony snorted, but most of the other reactions were a little more somber.   
Y/N tried her best to change the tone, “Plus, Sam always did the dishes so I didn't mind too much. Sam was definitely the more sensitive one of the two...well, at least on the surface. It's complicated. But Sam would always remember to pick up books, magazines, stuff to keep me connected to the world outside the bunker. And given everything that they were dealing with, that didn't go unappreciated. They took really good care of me when they didn't really...have to.” Y/N paused and no one interrupted, realizing that if they did, she might not continue.   
“I mean, they had to keep me alive and make sure I wasn't found, but they didn't have to make me part of their family. That was a choice. Probably one that had less to do with me and a lot to do with Cas, but still. I never felt like I wasn't wanted there, or like I was a nuisance for them to take care of.”   
Y/N lost her train of thought thinking about the makeshift family she was forced to leave behind.   
“So you like to cook?” Steve asked.   
“And bake?” Nat smiled, praising Steve in her mind for picking up on the need to distract Y/N who nodded at Steve.   
“I love to. It’s strangely relaxing for me and I've been doing it...for just about forever.”   
“Well thank goodness,” Wanda started, “It’s about time we have someone around here who can cook. Tony will order in food whenever it's necessary for our shared meals, but it's not as satisfying as something homemade.”   
Tony scoffed, “Yeah, I'm sure you're all suffering living in a high tech tower with excellent service and meals. My heart bleeds for you.” He rolled his eyes, but then winked at Y/N yet again, “But in all seriousness, it would be nice to have a home cooked meal every now and then. If you want to make a grocery list, I can make sure we stock up on whatever,” he gestured vaguely with his hands, “stuff you might need or want to make meals or bake every now and then.”   
“You're telling me you can create the Iron Man suit, but can't think of the word for ‘groceries’?” Sam scoffs at Tony who rolls his eyes.   
“Don't start, otherwise you're gonna be the one on dish duty every night.”   
“We should put ‘em on dish duty anyway for not being able to find that strawberry cheesecake yet.” Bucky suggested.   
“Well whatta ya know,” Tony smiled, “the tin man has a sense of humor.”   
“Not sure you should be the one making tin man jokes, Tony.” Steve chimed in, sipping his wine.   
There were ‘ohh’s all around the table, but Tony looked more pleased than anything else, causing some to send him some questioning looks as to why he wasn't firing back at Steve.   
Tony shrugged, “What can I say, the adequate come back means he's finally defrosted, I'm just happy for the guy.”   
The entire table burst into laughs, even Steve who nodded approvingly at Tony’s response. As the laughs died down, Wanda and Pietro stood and excused themselves, both giving Y/N a squeeze on the arm and assuring her that they would have more time to get to know one another soon, Pietro winking on the way out and Wanda smacking him for it.   
“Oh,” Tony began speaking urgently, clearly this bit had skipped his mind, “Pep actually isn't going to be back as soon as she thought, so,” he went to the counter and came back with a tablet, handing it to Y/N, “I have a few windows open where you can order some clothes, shoes, stuff to decorate your room with. You'll have a card by tomorrow or the next day so you can go shopping with that once you have it too. Sorry, we wanted to get your stuff sooner, but-”   
“It's not like you we're expecting me,” Y/N laughed as Tony shrugged in agreement, “I really appreciate it, Tony. I didn't know what I was, quite literally, falling into or who I would meet. I'm really grateful that you guys are so welcoming.”   
Tony shrugged, “We have the means and if I'm being honest, it's partially selfish. You’re going to be a big help on our team, Angel Cakes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again, y'all. I feel like this is all happening pretty slowly, but that because I do want to take my time fleshing out relationships. Let me know though if it starts becoming tedious to read, I promise I am working up to something!!   
> Love as always, and hoping to hear from you   
> xx.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader's easy going nature starts to slip as she gets into more detail about her life as a hunter. And movie night is up in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I promised I'd be back <3 work and whatnot has kept me busy but I've finally had time to come back to keep this story going. I'm hoping to get it moving at a faster pace soon, but for now let's just see how y'all feel about this chapter

“I mean,” Sam started, “You said you were staying in the bunker with Sam and Dean, but did you ever get in on the action? We can't very well throw her on the team before she's even trained and r-”  
“She’ll be training with me.” Natasha spoke up before turning to Y/N, “But do you have any experience?”  
Y/N nodded, “Yeah I definitely went on my fair share of hunts. Cas couldn't always make it and every now and then the boys needed someone with a little more juice. They were getting shot or stabbed all the time, or was pretty necessary to bring someone who could heal them and get them out of dodge.” Sam had sent the strawberry cheesecake here way and she began picking at it, not noticing the silence that everyone fell into. When she finally did notice, she decided she may as well get more out while she could.   
“One time they spent so much time arguing that they didn't get the drop on a trio of vampires sneaking up on them. They had taken care of the rest of their nest a couple towns back, not realizing there were three out picking up ‘dinner’.” Y/N rolled her eyes, “They captured them planning to feed, and guess who had to pop in and decapitate a few vamps? Yours truly.” Y/N did a little wave and downed the rest of her wine. Tony silently refilled it and she downed that too. Looking up she noticed that everyone was visibly blanched. “I'm so sorry, you guys-”   
“Don't apologize,” Tony started, “I guess it's just dawning on us how….different your world was. Here we were worried about whether or not you can take care of yourself fighting humans and you're casually talking about taking out three...vampires.” He had a light tone but Y/N could tell he was legitimately still processing it.   
“Y/N I hate to ask, but-” Sam seemed to cut himself off, unsure whether he should ask, but Y/N nodded for him to continue, “Did you really have to kill them? I mean-”   
“Oh Jesus Christ,” Natasha started, chugging her own wine like Y/N had moments ago, “Wilson, you have no clue what literal monsters she was dealing with. We have a no kill policy for humans, obviously, but vampires? Werewolves?”   
“Sam has a point though,” Steve started, “Killing is-”   
“Oh I'm sorry Rogers, were you worried about whether or not you killed an alien that was invading New York? Remember that?” Steve silenced very quickly, “I didn't think so. How is that any different from what she has to do to monsters that were killing people?”   
Y/N was surprised by how ferociously Natasha was coming to her defense, though when she thought about the former assassin’s own past, it made more sense.   
“Natasha’s right,” Bucky began, “none of us are in any place to judge her for doing what she had to do.”   
“None of us are in any place to be judging her period.” Tony spoke up in a tone intended to shut the conversation down.   
Y/N sipped at her fourth glass of wine and shrugged, “No offense to any of you, but I wasn't looking for approval in the first place. Each hunt was different, and yeah, sometimes a poor sucker in the wrong place at the wrong time got turned and sometimes they could fight it. Sometimes they were able to rein themselves in and go on leading a very different life, and we respected that. We'd let them try. But the second there's a killing spree in town, we’re taking care of it. I know I saved more lives than I took, and at the end of the day that's what matters to me.” Against her better instincts she downed her wine again and Steve and Bucky’s eyes widened, “Anyway, the whole point of my storytelling was a way of saying I'll gladly accept some more combat training, but at the end of the day, I can take care of myself.”   
Tony nodded, “I get the feeling you aren't really in the mood to sit around and chat over dessert anymore. Sorry about that, kiddo.”   
Y/N shrugged and stood up, “It’s uh...yeah. I'm gonna head back up to my room for a little while.” Tony handed her the bottle of wine, but she shook him away, “How about I meet you back down here for that a little later?”   
Tony smiled, “Just ring and I’ll be down here, Angel Cakes.”   
Sam stood up, “Mind if I walk you back to your place?”   
Y/N shrugged, indicating it was fine.   
“We’ll join you guys.” Steve stood and motioned for Bucky to follow.  
“No that's alright.” Y/N brushed them off, remembering Steve’s reaction to her story.  
“Don't we have plans? Tangled?” Bucky asked, wide-eyed.  
Y/N shrugged, “The night is still young, but right now I can't say I'm in the mood. Sorry, guys.” She said, only looking at Bucky.   
Before they could respond she stepped into the elevator and hit the button for her floor.   
“Not saying you don't have a right, but that was a little cold.”   
Y/N sighed, “I know, but I think I have the right to be a little distant right now.”  
“You're right,” Sam said, “And I'm sorry for what I said. Natasha was right when she said that not only am I in a position to judge, but I really can't even imagine what your life was like. I can't say I wouldn't be making the same choices when it comes to the kind of monsters you were dealing with.”   
The elevator opened up to their floor and Y/N stepped through, turning back to Sam, “Can you come in?”   
He rushed through the doors before they could close, “Absolutely.” He followed her to the couches. She was tense and silent, and he could tell she had more to say. He sat on the couch and waited as she paced back and forth. A few more minutes passed and the elevator doors opened again revealing Tony, carrying the bottle of wine in one hand and Y/N’s phone in the other.   
“You left your phone downstairs and based on your expression when you left, I figured you might want this sooner than later. I can head back down if you-”   
“No it's alright,” Y/N interrupted him.   
“Alright sweetheart, I'm gonna pour you a glass of this and then we’re gonna sit down and you're gonna blurt out whatever's on your mind, okay?”   
“Tony,” Sam was about to tell him not to push her, but to his surprise…  
“Yeah, that sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate those of you who've left comments and if really like some more!! I feel as though this chapter gets a little more serious and loses some of the lighthearted banter, and I'm wondering if that's still a good thing hung? Do you love it? Is it not your fave? Are you ready to move alon already?? Let me know!! 
> 
> xx.


	11. Tell Us How You Really Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol cw!!! The reader shared a moment without Sam and Tony, and eventually eases back into joining the rest of the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to right at least a little everyday! So these chapters might be a little shorter as I'm getting back into swing of things. Thanks so much to those of you who have commented already, it means a lot as I'm a little unsure having not written much in a while. Thanks for hanging in there and hope you like the next chapter!!

Tony stared at the bottle of wine, images of Y/N downing her wine glass flashed through his head, and he decided something a little stronger was probably in order. Taking a look at his surroundings, he reached for a fresh glass, and poured her some vodka with orange juice. He hadn't known her for too long, but one of Tony Stark’s party tricks was picking the perfect drink for any given situation, and it seemed like Y/N was about to spill some details that required vodka and orange juice. He handed her the drink.   
“Take a swig, Angel Cakes.”   
Y/N did as she was told and nodded in approval, “Good choice, Tony.”  
He nodded, “Spit it out while it's fresh.”  
Sam shot him a disapproving glare, but Tony shrugged and gestured towards Y/N, pointing out the fact that she was about to start talking.   
“I just can't stand the idea that anyone here heard I had to kill and sees that as...I don't know, taking the easy way out.” Sam looked like he was about to interject, but she carried on before he could, “What I had to kill not only wasn't human, but it was killing civilians and killing the thing that used to be a human inside. When a demon possessed someone, it put their body through things that it couldn't survive, not to mention the damage it did to their soul, the things it made them do and witness. None of you can even imagine what it was like to exorcise someone just to realize that the human left behind was already dead, or what it was like when they were so severely injured they were begging us to finish the job. Nothing about killing on a hunt was easy.” She finished her rant and downed the rest of her, considerably stronger, drink as Tony put up a hand as if to warn her against it. She noticed and shrugged, and Tony took the hint that she'd prefer to be a little less than sober right now. He poured himself a drink too.   
“I'll talk to the others.” Sam offered, “I think everyone kind of got an idea after Natasha spoke up for you, but when you put it that way I can't even begin to…” He took a breath, “Let’s just say when you put it that way I don't even know how to keep up my offer to help you. You're right when you say that I can't imagine the kind of things you had to do and I don't want to insult you by pretending I do.”   
Y/N’s face softened, “I don't mean to belittle your stuff, Sam, I just-”   
“No I know,” he interrupted, “But our experiences were...really different. We weren't making the same kind of calls. Hell, we weren't on the same field. But I'm still here to listen whenever you need.”   
“And I'm still here to listen and bartend whenever you need. Or just whenever you're thirsty.” Tony shrugged, winking as he tilted his drink in the direction of Y/N and Sam.   
She chuckled a little and the mood in the room visibly lifted, whether it was from getting that off her chest or the alcohol, neither Tony or Sam were sure. Either way, they weren't complaining.   
As Tony took Y/N’s glass from her hand the elevator chimed and the doors opened once again. Bucky and Steve stood halfway out of its doors, both looking like deer in headlights as they tried to gauge whether they should enter or turn around and heard back out.   
“I'm guessing you were expecting me to be sulking in my room? Not yet, boys.” Y/N chuckled.   
At this point Tony was reasonably sure her mood was lightened from the alcohol, but he wasn't about to say anything to dampen it. The girl was half angel and just wrapped up her first full day in an alternate universe. He was in no place to tell her when she had enough to drink. He made hers and another for himself, then plopped down on the couch, gesturing for her to join him. She accepted and they clinked glasses, each taking a sizeable gulp.   
At some point Sam had motioned for Bucky and Steve to join them, better to get it all over with than avoid their newest teammate after a little spat.   
“That kind of day, doll?” Bucky asked.  
“Can't say I've had one of these days before. But given the circumstances yeah, I'd say this is the appropriate response.”   
Steve looked like he was about to say something disapproving, suggest she take it easy, but glares from Sam, Bucky, and Tony all gave him the hint to not even think about it. Instead he made his way to the kitchenette and filled two large glasses with water. Opening the fridge he also grabbed three beers. After passing Sam and Bucky theirs, he placed the waters in front of Y/N and Tony.   
“I won't tell you to stop, but just humor me.” He gestured to the wasters and waited.   
They both rolled their eyes and chugged down half their glasses, in a shared silent agreement to just do what the mother hen asked before things escalated. The put their glasses down, looked at each other, and immediately erupted into a fit of giggles.   
“Well you two sure are feeling better.” Sam’s eyebrow raised as he did the math in his head, realizing they've each had somewhere around five drinks already with no hints at slowing down. But they were turning into happy drunks, and for the day, they both deserved it.   
“Listen, Y/N,” Steve started and she leaned more into Tony’s side, shushing Steve.   
“No, no, no,” she sighed and sat a little more upright, Tony slinging his arm around her to level her out, “tonight is really really not the night for that anymore. You can apologize to me properly tomorrow when I'm sober and it'll actually mean something. For tonight I'd prefer if we all just….pretended like everything is okay.” She clapped her hands together and gave everyone a small, patient smile, waiting for their responses.   
Bucky chuckled, “You know what, I think we can all agree to that babydoll.”   
“Cool, m’gonnaaaa go get Natasha.” And with that Y/N stood up, a little too quickly, and upon realizing that she did not have all of her capacities, she immediately plopped back down and under Tony’s arm, earning frowns from Steve and Bucky and a chuckle from Sam. Instead she picked up her phone, it rang twice before her new friend answered.   
“Y/N? Is everything okay?” Natasha was convinced she was still upset from dinner and decided to take her up on her offer to listen.   
“I mean, everything is fantaaastic right now.” Y/N was slurring a little and Natasha smirked, immediately realizing what was actually happening, “We’re all kinda hanging out on my floor and Tony is making some pretty decent drinks, do you wanna come hang out??”   
Sam chuckled, “I think this is the most casually we’ve all hung out in a while.” He took a bigger swig from his beer.   
“Well that's an offer I can't refuse. I'll be right down hon, don't have too much fun without me.”   
“Oh wait wait!! Can you pick up Wanda too? And P if he wants to come.”   
“We’ll be right over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably be doing a time skip after the next chapter. I think it's about time to pick up the pace a little after laying the groundwork for how these relationships are gonna form. Keep letting me know what y'all think, and oh, happy Halloween!! <3 
> 
> xx.


	12. Author’s Note: This is just to say...

I do have the majority of another chapter written! Just so that y’all know I didn’t abandon this fic, I just had a whole bunch of bad winds blowing my way at once and never really got around to sitting down to write. Hard couple of months y’all. In the meantime, I appreciate the kudos and comments asking for more, definitely keeps it fresh in my mind.

The next chapter is going to be super fluffy to kind of show how the relationships are gonna go moving forward, and then we’re probably gonna do a time skip and get into some more action-based stuff. Sounds good? Sounds good. 

Thanks for acknowledging the rambles, peace!   
xo


	13. Cuddle Fest?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re baaaaaack!! Or trying to be. The readwr enjoys a nught settling in. It’s honestly just a fluffy chapter before a time hop. Bear with me as i try to keep this going <3

The laughter began to mix with something much louder, a booming echo of thunder that the teammates all recognized as an arrival, except for Y/N who, having no clue what was happening, burrowed herself deeper underneath Tony.   
“You alright down there, Angel Cakes? S’just Point Break.”   
Y/N took a deep breath as Tony squeezed her a little tighter, “That makes sense. Just caught me a little off guard s’all.”   
Natasha rose an eyebrow at Y/N, “Are you scared of thunder?”   
The rest of the team waited for a response, they hadn't really gotten the impression that Y/N was scared of much of anything. Thor finally found his friends and just as he was about to announce his return, he realized they were all waiting for something.   
“Hey,” Tony said softly, nudging Y/N with his side, “we’re not gonna make fun of you if that's what you're worried about.”   
“No it's not that,” Y/N started, “And it's not so much that I'm scared of thunder either it’s….well, the sound is just...really similar to the sound when other..well, when other angels were-”   
“Okay, okay” Bucky could tell where this was going, “You don't have to get into it right now, you've had a long enough night. How about we get back to arguing about the show we’re putting on?”  
Thor went and sat on Y/N’s other side, ignoring the annoyed state he got from Tony, “I'm sorry if the sound of my arrival brought up bad memories for you. In the future I can always arrive a distance away and fly over?”   
Y/N smiled, “That’s sweet, but I should really just try to get used to it.”   
Thor shook his head, “You already have much to get used to, Y/N. I don't mind at all if this will help you.”   
She smiled, “Maybe just for a little while.”   
Thor pulled a flask from somewhere Y/N couldn't see and clinked it against her glass. She laughed and took a hefty gulp, Tony joining in a second later.   
“Now!” Tony stood and grabbed the controller for the large television set up in front of them all, “What trashy reality show are we going for here? Kardashians? RuPaul? Bachelor?”   
“Oh!” Y/N shouted, “Close but not quite.” She took the controller out of his hands and mimed to everyone to close their eyes. Most of them did so without question, Thor needed a nudge because he was late to realize that they were humoring Y/N in her inebriated state.   
Y/N cleared her throat, “Ladies and gentlemen, I now hummmmbly present for your consideration… Flavor FLAAAAAAV!” And with that the first episode of Flavor of Love struck the screen.  
Sam stood from his seat and ran over to hug Y/N, “You did not let me down, this is the exact trash I’ve been needing.” He gave her a very sincere fist bump and took his seat.  
Tony looked thoroughly confused and surprised, while the rest who were present were just...confused. Several drinks later however, everyone was taking part in questioning the show.   
“So let me get this straight,” Started a finally tipsy Steve Rogers, “He isn’t even going to use their names?? He’s just willy nilly giving them new names?”   
“First of all you said willy nilly and I love that,” Y/N started, making Steve blush, “And second, yes. Try not to worry about it too much otherwise you’re not gonna have any fun.”   
“This show is…” Wanda struggled to find a word that wouldn't offend Y/N and Sam, “Awful.”   
Sam laughed, “That’s kind of the point. Drink more.” And with that everyone in the room took a drink.   
Half an episode later everyone, including the super soldiers, were thoroughly inebriated. Between the absurd antics in the show, the accompanying sound effects, and the copious amounts of alcohol, the group couldn't help but burst into fits of giggles every thirty seconds or so.   
“So Angel Cakes,” Tony started, slurring only a little, “Who’re you rooting for in all o’ this?”   
Y/N nodded before he even finished, “New York all the way. That’s my girl.”  
Sam flung himself across Steve’s lap to give her a high five, “That’s what I’m talking about!”   
“New York?? For real? She’s delusional!” Everyone turned, surprised that Bucky was taking such a strong stance over reality television.   
Y/N whispered to Sam, needing a favor.   
“And I can really respect that. My girl’s just out here living the life she wants to be living. Not like she’s the worst option.” On her last sentence her eyes grew wide and she very deliberately blinked twice while Sam made the necessary ‘bing bing’ sound effects, mimicking those used for Hottie.   
As the episodes went of there were bouts of arguments about who would win, who was out of their mind, and who was on the show for attention. As the drinks wore off, the crowd dwindled, one by one saying their good nights until it was only Y/N, Steve, and Bucky left.   
“You know Y/N, you should probably be getting some sleep.” Steve sent a look her way that was meant to be stern, but ultimately melted when she met his eyes and he could see the panic written all over her face. He sighed, “It would probably be silly of me to ask what’s wrong, huh?”   
She nodded slowly and took a deep breath, “I think mostly I’m just scared of what happens when I head off to my room and I’m finally alone with my own thoughts. I think it’s all gonna start to really sink in and I’m not sure I’m read yet. I’m not sure I’m ever going to be ready.”   
“You’re not.” Bucky said flatly, as Steve shot glares in his direction. Bucky made a gesture for Steve to calm down as he continued, “But ready or not buttercup, it’s gonna happen. That doesn’t mean you have to be alone when it does.”   
“What do you mean?” She asked.   
“I mean, Stevie and I are gonna go drag out our mattresses, blankets, hell- we can take the cushions off the couch too. And we can all sleep out here. Sound good?” He questioned both Y/N and Steve, who nodded in unison.   
The two of them got to work while Y/N prepared herself for bed, her drunkenness wearing off to a buzz but happily watching the super soldiers work, grateful to not have to try to sleep alone in an unfamiliar room. At least not yet.   
“Now this cuddle fest isn’t exactly a permanent solution, but for your first night, we need to make sure you’re able to get some amount of sleep.”   
Y/N smiled, settling down under one of the many blankets. “I know you guys don’t have to do this for me. So I really really appreciate that you are.”   
Steve shushed her mid-yawn, saying what everyone was thinking.   
Almost as soon as the lights were turned off and Y/N heard the two men settling down, she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging in there folks!! Words of encouragement are greatly appreciated as I have had killer writers block, insane work stress, and just general lack of motivation. Kind words endlessly appreciated, and as always, thanks for reading <3 
> 
> xx.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send and questions/comments/concerns my way. I'm writing more, but open to suggestions. Talk soon! <3


End file.
